Frozen: The Dark Hero
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Victor, a 14-year old Cryokinetic boy, suffered Amnesia, was taken in by Elsa and Anna, and was trained to protect Arendelle from harm. But when he encounters a new enemy with knowledge of his dark past, he was forced to make a choice: protect Anna and Elsa, or regain his memories. Will he become Arendelle's savior, or destroyer? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys. It is i, Sea Eagle, with the first upload since my return from Arab.**

**Elsa: what about Wreck-it Ralph: Frozen World?**

**That was a playthrough.**

**Elsa: right...**

**Well, this story is basically focused on my OC, but will involve Elsa and Anna, mostly Elsa because i like her more.**

**Elsa: aww, thanks. *kisses me***

***blushes* wow, that's the second time a girl other than Star kissed me.**

**Joe: *passes by* Eagle has three girlfriends!**

**SHUT THE **** UP OR I'M DISCONTINUING YOUR STORIES!**

**Joe: ...*leaves***

**Phew, good. Now, on to the show.**

* * *

_Aaah, ice. It's beautiful, isn't it? It's refreshing coolness, its crystal clear color, it's tough but watery texture, it's very unique. Elsa, the snow queen, was able to manipulate snow, ice, and frost of all kind. Even though she couldn't control it at first, she was finally able to, and used it to bring happiness to her kingdom. Turns out control over her powers depended on her feelings, and all that. She made ice look beautiful, and that was how everyone in Arendelle saw ice, beautiful. However, someone appeared and changed all that. He wasn't born to be a royal, but a warrior….a destructive, chaotic warrior._

* * *

Prologue

Midday. A really heavy storm was blowing. The queen seemed to have been feeling unsteady, so she decided to take a break in her ice castle, and take a calming nap while she fight her nightmares. Of course, Anna came followed her to keep watch, but Kristoff didn't because he was low on ice stock, and traveled far to get some.

So why is there a heavy blizzard? Because Elsa was face-to-face with her nightmares, trying to calm down. Every citizen was told to stay indoors until the blizzard stops, including Elsa and Anna themselves within the ice castle. And during the hours the blizzard goes, there was no living being that went out of their homes….except for one youth.

Anna sat down beside her older sister, watching over her to make sure she's alright, while wrapping herself with a warm blanket due to the temperature change from the blizzard. Elsa looked a bit worried while she napped, quite scared. Anna wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to wake her up, but if she did, all the snow would instantly drop everywhere the blizzard was. That would mean a lot of snow.

That is until she decided to walk around the castle, and noticed someone was stuck in the blizzard.

Anna quickly ran up to the front door, and saw through it. Outside the castle, she saw a robed youth, lying down on the snowy ground, possibly unconscious. Anna suddenly had the urge to help him. She grabbed the robe she used during her adventures, and went outside into the hailstorm. She immediately picked the boy up, and brought him inside the ice castle to give him warmth.

She was gonna put her down somewhere, but Elsa was sleeping on the only bed available. Not knowing what to do, she decided to slowly wake Elsa up.

"Elsa? Wake up." she said while slowly shaking her.

She slowly opened her eyes, and saw her little sister, carrying a cold boy in her hands.

"Anna? Who's that?" she asked her.

"I don't know. But he was stuck in the blizzard, so I decided to bring him in here." said Anna, showing Elsa the poor boy's face.

Skin as pale white, and hair as blonde as Elsa's, as she saw him, she thought that he looked adorable, and so does Anna.

"Aww. He's kinda cute." the two sisters said.

"Quick. Lay him down on the bed." said Elsa as she got off the bed she slept on.

Anna then put the boy down on the bed, where the two stared at him for the longest time. He donned a white 19th century style t-shirt, brown long pants and boots, and the brown robe from before, which Anna used to wrap him around, and give him warmth. The two pitied for the boy.

If only they knew it was the biggest mistake they ever made…

30 minutes later, the boy began to awaken. He slowly opened his eyes, and everything was still a blur. But after a few seconds, his vision returned to him, and he took a good look around. As he turned his head to the left, he saw two women, both smiling at him. Anna and Elsa.

"Ugh….where am i?" he said.

"Hey there." said Anna. "I'm Princess Anna, and this is Queen Elsa, of Arendelle. Who are you?"

"….V-….Vic…..Victor…Yeah. Victor." said the boy.

"Where are you from?" asked Anna.

"I…..I can't remember…" he said.

"Oh dear. That's not good." said Anna.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your memories will come back to you." said Elsa.

She was going to give him a pat on his shoulder, but the moment he made body contact, an explosion of snow suddenly happened. The two sisters were sent flying, while Victor simply covered his ears and closed his eyes. Anna and Elsa got up, and were both in shock at what just happened. How exactly did he make that explosion happen? Does he have ice powers like Elsa? They wondered about Victor as he shook on the bed, scared at what just happened.

"There, there, Victor." said Anna as she hugged him. "It's okay, it's okay. I've got you."

"P-p-p-p-please…Make it g-go away…" said Victor, trembling in fear.

"Elsa, what're we gonna do?" asked Anna.

"…..Get your robe. We're going to the troll grotto." answered Elsa.

* * *

Upon arrival on the troll forest, the trolls happily greeted the two royals, but were also concerned about the boy who was walking by their side. He looked scared, and in that fear, he wrapped himself with his robe. The three humans simply walked to the center of the grotto to meet Grand Pabbie.

"Ah, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." he greeted them. "And who would this boy be?"

"His name's Victor." said Elsa. "He came to our castle during the blizzard."

"Nice to meet you." said Grand Pabbie.

However, Victor didn't reply, he simply shook Pabbie's hand as soon as he offered it.

"Now, what seems to be the matter?" asked Pabbie.

"You see, Victor here lost his memory." said Anna. "We wanted to help him restore his memories, but instead we ended up knowing he has ice powers."

"Really? Let me have a look." said Pabbie as he walked over to Victor.

The boy kneeled down to the troll's height, and Pabbie took his hand to read it, like an ancient fortune teller. However, it didn't look like what he saw was a good thing.

"Oh dear. This might be a problem." said Pabbie. "You see, my boy, just like the queen here, you also have ice powers. But unlike her, who was born to bring beauty with it, yours is used to defend people from enemies. You were born to use them as a warrior. However, that was all I could uncover. I couldn't find anything about your memories."

"Oh…okay." said Victor, slightly feeling down, but also relieved.

"Don't worry, Grand Pabbie. You did your best." said Anna.

"We'll be going now." said Elsa. "Take care, Pabbie."

"You too, Elsa." said Pabbie.

Anna and Elsa walked back to the castle of Arendelle, with Victor right between them. They decided to take him in as an adoptive brother. Meanwhile, the trolls waved bye to the three as they walked away from their grotto. However, Pabbie felt something…strange. Something out of the ordinary on his hand, the hand he used to read Victor's anyway.

He looked at it to see if there's something wrong with it. But as he does, he saw an image flash through his eyes. His hand was as white as snow, and the ground was covered in snow, with a blizzard blowing through the air. He was shocked. He turned to Victor one last time, walking away from him. But as he saw him, another image flashed into his eyes. A silhouette of the boy, in the blizzard, leaving behind a completely destroyed Arendelle.

Pabbie became even more shocked than before. But not as shocked as the third time he saw another image. This time, when Victor was looking back at him and the trolls. He saw a silhouette of his face, in the blizzard once more, with glowing, red, eyes. That was when Pabbie knew there was something wrong.

"What…was that?" he mumbled. "Could he be…."

* * *

**Elsa: that was epic.**

**Victor: did you just make me sound like a brutal murderer?**

**Problem?**

**Victor: ...make me as badass as you can.**

**You got it. Well, that's all for now, and the title is just a working title. If you guys have a better suggestion, please inform me.**

**Elsa: well, please review.**

**Both: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	2. He's a Juggernaut

**Joe: hey, any of you guys seen Eagle?**

**Kane: mission with Victor and Smoke.**

**Joe: oh.**

**Peregrine: so, what's this new story?**

**Joe: he said it's called Frozen: The Dark Hero.**

**Kane: judging by the fact there's the Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog logos on the cover, i'm gonna say it's an anti-hero story.**

**Peregrine: only one way to find out. *views current chapter***

* * *

Frozen: The Dark Hero

Chapter 1: He's a Juggernaut

9 months have passed, and Victor managed to fit in with the rest of the Arendelle citizens, due to the fact that it was his job to protect them, after all. And in those 9 months, Elsa did everything she could to train Victor to use his powers, while Anna boosted his morality, so that he knows that his powers must be used for good, not for bad.

But that's not the only thing that's happening.

Turns out, Arendelle is getting visitors from other kingdoms. There was a royal conference held at Arendelle, and the royal families of 4 kingdoms came to visit. Their ENTIRE royal families. However, they will only be meeting Elsa and Anna, since Victor told them that he'd rather be a royal guard than a warrior. Well, that and the fact he doesn't live in the royal castle.

The 4 ships arrived at the Arendelle bay. Elsa stayed confident and cool, and in her snow queen outfit, while Anna was all excited. She never met the people from the 4 kingdoms…well, she did meet the royal couple from one of the kingdoms.

"From the Kingdom of Corona, King Edward, Queen Melinda, Princess Rapunzel, and her husband, Prince Eugene!" said the castle steward.

Yes, Rapunzel's kingdom was invited to the conference.

And yes, she and Anna greeted each other like two best friends who haven't seen each other in a long time.

"Oh my god, I missed you!" said Rapunzel.

"Me too! It's been a long time!" said Anna.

Just as they were about to have a school-girl conversation, the next royal family arrived.

"From the Kingdom of Rygne, King Gerald, Prince Henry, and Princess Cinderella!" said the royal steward

And in came Cinderella, Prince Charming, and the King.

"A pleasure to meet you, queen Elsa." said the King.

"The feeling's mutual." said Elsa.

Just then, the next royal family came again.

"From the Kingdom of Aquos, Prince Eric, Princess Ariel, and Princess Melody!" said the castle steward.

Yes, even Ariel's royal family showed up. Starting to notice a pattern here? I'll let you hang out with me if you tell me what the pattern is. But first, the fourth and final royal family.

"From the Kingdom of Enchancia, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, and Prince James!" said the castle steward.

Wow, even Sofia and her family was invited. Surprised? If you're asking, these guys won't play a major role in the story.

Amber, and James greeted Melody, since the three were good friends. Yes, they met each other before during another royal conference.

In the ballroom, the guests were having a great time at the opening day ball. The royals had fun dancing with their beloved, and the kids really enjoyed the buffet, with a little bit of dancing to follow it of course. However, unbeknownst to them that danger lurks within the village. A set of soldiers from a giant clan known as the Black Rogue Bandits are running amuck in the central areas of Arendelle.

However, Elsa did soon know, since she was immediately informed by one of the royal guards fighting the crew. He barely survived battling the bandits. He went straight into the ballroom, and to Elsa, who was talking to King Roland. The two were having a great conversation, but the guard came in and interrupted.

"My queen." he said. "Black Rogue Bandits, attacking the central area. They're killing off our guards, and robbing the stores. They can't be stopped."

"Did you use the special spears?" asked Elsa.

"We did. Their armor was too strong for the spears to pierce through." said the guard.

Elsa began to think. She tried to recall every last line of defense she had. However, the only thing that crossed her mind was one boy, a young teen with blonde, short hair. She knew what she had to do. She dismissed the guard, and turned to Anna. She told her what just happened, and Anna was quite surprised.

"They're back again?" she asked.

"We're gonna have to teach them not to mess with us." said Elsa. "Or else they'll come back again."

"But, what're we gonna do?" asked Anna.

"...Get me Snowy. I need to send a message." said Elsa.

* * *

Meawhile, in Elsa's castle, deep in the North Mountain, there lived a boy, who looked to be about 14 years old. Blonde hair, fair skin, you know who this boy is. Yes, it was Victor. He slept on a throne located at the back of the castle. Remember when the stairs at the entrance room branched into two? Well, the other one branched to Elsa's room, and from that room, there was a door, leading to the hallway that connects the room to the throne room. This door can also be found in the balcony room, since he decorated the castle after Elsa and Anna gave it to him.

He slept peacefully, and undisturbed. That is, until he heard knocking on the balcony door. His eyes quickly opened, and he went off his throne, and into the balcony room. From there, he saw a Barn Owl with a letter on his claws. He opened the door, and let the owl fly in. It gently landed on a brown vambrace that Victor had on his right arm. There's a reason to why he's got it, but let's save that for later.

"Hey Snowy." he said. "You've been a good boy lately?"

He then grabbed the letter on his claws, and read it. He recognized the handwriting anywhere. It was Elsa's handwriting. He also recognized it from her signature snowflake signature. He was quite surprised at what he read.

_"Dear Victor,_

_ Hey, it's me, Elsa. I haven't seen you in 3 weeks, since Anna and I were preparing for the royal conference. Sorry, we were really busy. Listen, I have a task for you. There's this really big gang called Black Rogue Bandits, and some of their members are trashing the central areas of the village. Will you do us a favor and take them down for us? You can use whatever technique you want, but don't take off the vambrace. Remember the three explosions._

_ Love,_

_ Elsa._"

Yes, three explosions. That vambrace was created by the trolls to limit his powers. He didn't wear it until three days after his adoption. On those three days, at least one explosion of snow happened each day, and each explosion took out a person's arm or leg, and snowed out the entire kingdom.

"Black Rogue Bandits, huh?" he said. "Not a problem."

Snowy then flew off the balcony, and back to Arendelle, soon to be followed by his master.

You can sort of play his theme song for this part, to make it more epic.

Without a second thought, he jumped off the balcony, and down the mountain. No, he's not committing suicide. After about 50 feet, his feet began to release a heavy stream of frost, and he pulled up. He used the frost from his shoes like rockets to go upwards. And then, he flew towards Arendelle, with his brown robe swishing in the breeze.

Meanwhile, Elsa waited outside of the castle for Victor to pass by, with Anna, Kristoff, and Rapunzel next to her. Rapunzel was actually quite confused why the three were out here, she only followed Anna.

"So, why exactly are you guys here?" she asked.

"We're waiting for someone to pass by." said Anna. "We gave him a task to do, and he needs our confirmation first."

"It's been a while since we last do it, actually." said Kristoff.

"What task?" asked a voice.

The crew looked behind and saw the royal kids walking up towards them. Kristoff was going to explain everything to the four, but then, they heard the sound of skates. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff yould recognize the sound of those skates anywhere. It was the sound of Victor's boots sliding on the ground. The four kids became curious, and went in front of the four.

And in came Victor.

He passed by at high speed, leaving a trail of snow at his feet. However, at a single millisecond, he took a moment to look at Elsa and Anna. You see, before he goes to his appointed location, he must first confirm the mission. And only two people can do it, Elsa or Anna. He only needed a nod of response from the two, in which he received within an instant. He nodded back, and blasted off again, all without even stopping.

Usually, with that much time, no one would have time to even react. Let alone turn their head. However, Victor was born with lightning reflexes. This helped him out a lot during combat. That and his skating speed allow him to fight while he moves around.

Meanwhile , in central Arendelle, the Black Rogue Bandits are wreaking havoc on the citizens. They pillaged their stores, and robbed them of everything they owned. Those who tried to fight ended up losing an arm or a leg. They were unstoppable, and that was just very few of them. There are thousands of Black Rogue Bandits everywhere, especially in their headquarters.

However, hope came skating into the scene.

Now, I bet you're wondering, how exactly is he going to beat all of them? You have no idea how brutal he is in battles.

He kept skating towards the enemies, and charged up a blue energy bomb on his hand. Within a few seconds, he threw it towards the middle of where the bandits were. They quickly noticed it, and were quite confused at what it was. But then, they saw Victor heading towards it, and prepared to fight. However, instead of attacking them, he simply rammed the bomb, and it created a big explosion of frost, sending his enemies back, and making him leap back.

He safely landed from a really high fall. However, the bandits didn't seem like they were down. In fact, by the time the snow cleared up, the bandits prepared to fight him. They seemed confident at first, but as they saw Victor's death glare, they began to get scared. That's when Victor knew he had them.

"Well, well, well, I believe you gentlemen came just in time." he said. "…I was really looking forward to raising my kill count."

Those words struck fear into his opponents, but that didn't stop him. One of the bandits charged straight at him, only to have an icicle to his throat, and lost his life. The other men charged at Victor, but he blasted ice wind at some of them, and fired icicles to the rest. And then, he rigged the whole area. Icicles bursting everywhere from the ground, killing off quite a lot of Black Rogue Bandits in the area.

However, reinforcements came in from behind Victor. So he brought out his signature move: the ice whip. From his right hand, popped out a rope made entirely out of ice, and he spun it around, cracking it at his foes. The whip left a cut at either the men's faces, or chests, but that didn't stop them. One of them charged up to Victor, but he whipped him upwards, and slammed him down to the other side of the battlefield.

However, he was now surrounded. But that didn't stop him. He cracked his whip around, slamming every person that it hits. No matter what the men do, they couldn't get through the long-range of the whip. He showed no mercy to the bandits, and he didn't want to. He then cracked his whip, and teleported elsewhere within the battlefield.

He immediately popped out behind a bandit's back, and jumped high to the air. He charged up a freeze bomb in his hand, and he slammed down at really high speed. While some of them managed to shield themselves from the blast, others suffered a devastating, freezing death. One of them was down, and tried to crawl away. However, Victor quickly dragged him back, grabbed him by the back of his head, and did something very, very, very cruel.

He froze the bandit's body, and crushed his head.

The others feared him even more. But they were still stupid enough to keep going. Victor proceeded to turn his hands into ice fists. He saw one of the bandits coming, so when he struck him, he uppercutted him with one hand, and slammed down his head with the other, causing the ground to crack, and the bandit to bleed from the back of his head.

Another one was about to attack, but he quickly moved to the bandit's right, and fired up his ice frost jet feet. He kicked the back of his opponent's head, and sent him flying, lifeless, to a store. He was ambushed once more, so he threw a snowball at his opponent's face. While he rubbed the snow off his face, Victor quickly froze him, and punched through his chest, destroying the heart.

He then went on the offensive, and repeatedly punched a bandit with his ice fist, and stunned him, spinning him around, and then constricted him. He froze the bandit, and removed his head at lightning speed. And after being tired of fighting, he decided to end it once and for all.

He conjured up as much energy as he could, and focused them into one attack. All that energy turned into a giant snow tornado which wiped out just about every bandit on the area. He created a devastating snow whirlwind of freezing death. After a few seconds of deadly tornado, he quickly dismissed it, making several lifeless bodies fall to the ground.

The area was covered in a small fog of frost. No living bandit was in sight. He thought it was over, that he could go back to the castle. However, as the frost cleared, he noticed the sound of light footsteps. Without even turning around, he could tell it was an enemy. So he summoned his whip once more, and cracked it at the runner, its edge stabbed through his heart. And then, he pulled the bandit over to himself, grabbed the back of his head with his free hand, and froze him.

Now, before this next scene happens, let me tell you something: Victor's main goal in fights is to disassemble his opponent's body, to literally tear them apart. After freezing his opponent, he usually does one of the four. One, he crushes the head. Two, he punches through the heart. Three, he decapitates them. Four, is the most devastating way ever.

He pins him down, and destroys them with a freeze bomb. The bandit screamed in pain before exploding into bits of flesh and blood.

Not a single Black Rogue Bandit was safe in Central Arendelle, that day. After a quick survey, he then grabbed an end of his cape, and covered himself with it, creating a small spiral of snow before disappearing into thin air.

He wasn't just a knight, fighting for justice. No…..He's a juggernaut.

* * *

**All three: ...holy crap.**

**Joe: what was that!?**

**Kane: disassemble his opponent's body? What if it was a spar!?**

**Peregrine: and how come he's more badass than all of us!?**

**Kane: Eagle's got a lot of explaining to do.**

**Joe: but until we can, we'll just have to wait.**

**Peregrine: fine.**

**All three: ...so...**

**Kane: wanna check out Eagle's Lucario?**

**Peregrine: his what now?**

**Kane: his Pokemon. Even better, he has a Lucarionite.**

**Joe: shut the fridge.**

**Kane: no, seriously! Come look!**


	3. A Chat in the Balcony

***le me playing Pokemon X***

**I'm so bored...**

**Victor: then why not do something else?**

**Can't.**

**Victor: why?**

**Pokemon...**

**Victor: *facepalm* Dude, just start writing. It'll get your mind off of things.**

**Good idea. I'll get started on the next chapter of your story.**

**Victor: finally.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Chat at the Balcony

And so, Victor returned to the castle, feeling quite victorious, but looking quite serious. His face and body was covered with the hood and robe he had on him. He walked through the halls of the castle, with the guests looking quite curiously at him. He doesn't look like your average royal. Of course some of the castle staff would recognize him, since he visits frequently, and used to live there.

In the ballroom, everyone was minding their own business, unaware that he was about to walk in. However, Elsa and Anna went to the balcony to survey the area for trouble. Well, either that, or they just needed some fresh air. The two were quite concerned about their adoptive brother. Sure, he's been in many fights before, but the Black Rogue Bandits seemed tougher than the rest. They were afraid he might get killed.

"You think he'll come back?" asked Anna.

"I hope so." replied Elsa. "I just hope 9 months of training is still stuck in his head."

"I can't believe you actually trained him to kill people."

"Hey! Grand Pabbie himself said Victor's purpose was to fight enemies!"

"Right, right."

Suddenly, the castle steward spoke up.

"Announcing the arrival of Sir Victor of Arendelle!"

The guests were quite surprised to see someone who looked a bit strange. But of course, he quickly put his robe behind his back, and took his hood off. Everyone who was from Arendelle clapped their hands at his arrival. After all, he was well known as the protector of the kingdom. The castle steward pointed out to him that Elsa and Anna were in the balcony, and that's where he headed.

As he reached the balcony, he was quickly met with a hug. Two hugs, actually. By Anna and Elsa. He would recognize the two anywhere. They hugged him a lot of times. They really missed the little guy.

"Hey, gals." he said.

"It's so good to see you again Vic." said Anna.

"You did a great job out there." said Elsa.

"Thanks, Elsa." said Victor. "It wasn't that hard for me, anyway. 9 months of training did pay off."

"And you said you couldn't control your powers." said Elsa, tauntingly.

"Hey. That was before the vambrace, kay?" replied Victor.

The three gazed upon the scenery of Arendelle. How it snowed beautifully. They really missed winter. Even thought Elsa could make winter herself, it would probably have been for the best that she didn't. And from that balcony, they also took a quick look at the damage Victor caused during the fight. The only thing Anna and Elsa could see during the battle was the snow explosion and the ice whip. But, judging by the aftermath of the fight, they could tell he was itching to kill.

"You didn't murder anyone innocent, did you?" asked Elsa.

"Nope, but I did decapitate one of the bandits." said Victor, pulling out a frozen head from his hood. "I'm adding this into my enemy head collection."

"Still can't believe you have one." said Anna. "Kinda like dad's old seashell collection."

"Oh yeah. He used to collect seashells when he was travelling to other kingdoms." said Elsa.

"Too bad it's all sold to the prime minister." said Anna. "Hope he's taking care of them well."

"Yeah…" said Elsa.

And then everything became silent as they gazed on Arendelle once more.

Little did they know that they were being watched. Three shadowy figures watched them from the roof of the castle. They didn't really look that tall, or that stealthy, but they're still out of their sights. They watched as the three talked whilst looking at the view of Arendelle. However, that's all they're doing. They're not moving, not even taking a moment to talk to each other, just surveying the three. One of them appeared to have a fireball on hand, and was ready to shoot. However, the other stopped the figure before it blasted the ball at the three.

Victor noticed something quite odd, and turned to where toe three was, only to find nothing. It didn't look like he cared at all, though. He just stared back at Arendelle once more. That is until one of the castle servants showed up.

"Your hot chocolate, milady."

"Thank you, Johnson." said Elsa as the servant placed the tray of coco on the table.

Anna and Elsa sat down on the chairs and drank theirs, while Victor just stood there, holding his cup. Something was bugging him lately, and he felt something quite familiar. Perhaps something from his past? Maybe. But still, something was bugging him, and he didn't know what.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Anna.

"Nothing. Just had some thinking." said Victor as he took a sip of his coco. "Anna, Elsa, what was it like, to live only with each other? No father or mother."

"Quite painful." said Elsa. "Especially because we both never saw each other for about 3 years after mom and dad died."

"But hey, she's my family. And I will always love her." said Anna.

"Well, that's sweet." said Victor. "I kinda wonder what my family is like. Probably a horrible one."

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa, quite confused.

"My destructive behavior. There's no way in hell did I got that personality on my own." said Victor. "There's gotta be some influence to why I'm like this."

"Victor, just because you like to destroy things that doesn't mean your family's evil." said Anna.

"But what if they are?" asked Victor. "What if there's something about my past that I won't be able to live with?"

"Then we'll help you go through it." said Elsa. "We're siblings, right?"

"…Right." said Victor, calming down. "I dunno what got into me."

"Maybe you just need to relax." said Anna.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." said Victor, drinking his coco again.

He sat down beside his sisters, thinking. The word "Family" kept repeating in his head. He can't seem to get it out of his head. He didn't know what to do. All he did was drink his hot chocolate and stayed silent. So Anna decided to break the silence.

"Hey, how about we help you find out about your past?"

Hearing this, Victor quickly looked up to his sister with wide eyes.

"R-really?" he asked.

"Hey, it's your past, isn't it?" replied Anna.

"Me too." said Elsa. "We're your sisters, right?"

"….Yes, yes you are." said Victor, smiling, before hugging his two sisters. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Victor." replied the two siblings.

* * *

**Victor: that was fast.**

**Well, i couldn't think of anything else to write, kay?**

**Victor: fine. What's next?**

**Hmm...a Sofia one-shot. Two veteran OCs duke it out in a battle. It's win or die!**

**Victor: ...i like it.**

**Yeah, i'm gonna get started todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-tomorrow. *plays Pokemon again***

**Victor: *facepalm* please review. That's all for now, folks.**


End file.
